


A Unique Ability

by heroictype (swanreaper)



Category: Steven Universe (Cartoon)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-13
Updated: 2015-12-13
Packaged: 2018-05-06 10:02:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 767
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5412653
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/swanreaper/pseuds/heroictype
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Amethyst's interest in Earthen traditions takes a worrying turn, but Pearl thinks she might know just how to stop it from going too far. Sometimes, you've got to fight fire with fire, or rather, phrase with phrase.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Unique Ability

**Author's Note:**

> Just a little something done as a meme request on tumblr. I am not the best with gem anatomy, but Pearl is such a good bird, so I couldn't resist.

Pearl leaned down and swept Amethyst’s hair away from her forehead, examining the scuffed skin. Her fingers just brushed the raw edge, but the other gem didn’t even flinch. Pearl did, though. The torn flesh, while mostly cosmetic, still had nerve endings. There was no way Amethyst wasn’t feeling this. Pearl swallowed, then huffed, “I wish I could say I can’t believe you did that, but I know you. So I just want to confirm: do you understand how dangerous that was? Care to explain to me why you thought your head was the best choice of weapon?”

“Ugh!” Amethyst leaned back in her chair and swatted vaguely at Pearl. Apparently, the inquiry stung more than the physical contact. “Nah, not really. ‘S not like my gem is there, anyway.”

“It’s about cumulative damage, too, and you know it-” Pearl sighed, and pinched the bridge of her nose. “Okay. Fine. I won’t push you. But why haven’t you just healed the damage already?”

Amethyst rewarded line of questioning that with a massive grin, and said, “Battle scars. It’s an Earth tradition. It proves how tough you are, and no one’s tougher than me!”

Pearl stepped back. She peered down at Amethyst, taking her time to arrange the tips of her fingers against each other just so. She nodded to herself, and smiled a brittle smile. That urge to prove herself did everyone, especially Amethyst, more harm than good. Pearl couldn’t exempt herself from the blame, however. She wished she could, but there was another traditional Earth saying along those lines, and it involved a severe fish overpopulation.

Yes, her own behavior was a factor, and she couldn’t blame Amethyst for wanting to get closer to her homeworld, anyway. With that in mind, she came to a decision. Perhaps Earth traditions could be a solution, too; she’d had ample chance to learn how beautiful the world could be, in the most surprising, messy ways.  

“Well, have you heard of the Earthen tradition of ‘kissing it better?'” Pearl asked.

“Uhh, no. Is it boring? It sounds boring,” Amethyst said, and though she crossed her arms, she also leaned forward in her chair. She was definitely listening.

“On the contrary!” With one index finger held aloft, Pearl explained, “It’s a unique healing ability found among creatures of this planet. With a simple kiss on the approximate area of the wound – not direct contact, of course, that wouldn’t be sanitary – an injured person will feel better. This relaxation facilitates healing.”

 “Oh. Okay? I don’t see how it affects me, we’re not human or Rose – Um. I guess we could get Steven?”

“I don’t think it’s quite that severe.” Thankfully. Pearl let out a sigh she’d been trying very hard to hold. “But if I kiss it better, will you perhaps acknowledge the problem and heal it appropriately?”

Amethyst glanced up at her, but looked away almost immediately, and snorted. “Sure. But only 'cause I think kissing’ll make you feel better, too, and I can’t stand you whining at me anymore.”

“Then we have an agreement. Good.” Pearl nodded, and once more brushed Amethyst’s hair away from her forehead. This time, she leaned in closer and, with a bit of maneuvering, kissed Amethyst on the forehead just to the side of her injury.

Amethyst flopped back in her chair, and the skin rippled and smoothed out, sealing the wound neatly. She _tch_ -ed from between her teeth, but her lips quirked into a smile as she looked up at the other gem. “Sooo, that’s 'kissed better,’ I guess. What about you?”

“Yes, thank you. It was just so… Looking at that was so…” Pearl gave up, shaking her head. “Thank you.”

“No prob,” Amethyst said. There was a pause where she thought about adding “Bob,” but that never ended well. Instead, with a grimace, she admitted, “It was kinda starting to sting.”

“I knew it! I mean…” Pearl coughed, and drew her arms close, her spindly fingers curling into fists over her chest. “I was worried about you, that’s all. I could tell.”

“Yeah, and I know  _that_. But now that it’s all settled, well…” She grinned again, slyly this time. “I’ve been seriously hurt, right? I definitely need some ice cream. Want some?

“You’re disgusting.” Pearl shuddered. “But I’m glad you’re feeling better, so I’ll leave you to it.”

“Cool. And next time, if you wanna give me a kiss, just ask. I am pretty awesome”. Amethyst hopped down from her chair and wandered into Steven’s room, leaving Pearl to stare after her with a tinge of blue in her cheeks.


End file.
